


Chickens

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amish Paradise, Arson, Bessie the Cow - Freeform, Fanart, Farm hell, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, Strawberries, THE CHICKENS OF INFAMY - Freeform, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Movie poster for the inevitable big screen adaptation of silentwalrus' Farm Hell story.





	Chickens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't really quaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



 

**NOW** with **BONUS RARE **" **CHICKENS OF INFAMY"** GROUP SHOT!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/44173549965/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
